Curse's Remains
The Effects of the Curse Place: Yonshigakure no Sato Main Gate/Grounds After the nights in the hospital Soudai left to take her spot at the gates and rest. She has little memory of what has happened. Guilt strikes the girl and plagues her. Ryu returns from rehabilitateing her once damaged right arm with the help of Hiramekarei. AzuresatoRyu : -This day was warmer than usual and I had definitely been enjoying it. I walked along from Baku Mountain using my left hand to rub against my right shoulder. I was dressed in the routine way now that I no longer possessed the gaping wound caused by a dangerous run in with Soudai and her curse. By now the effects of that day had just left me and I had spent this morning strengthening my right arm with consistent punches to the side of my usual and durable tree. Beside my head however it rested. Just like the day before, the massive flounder shaped and sacred blade laid against my right shoulder, my hand on the same arm holding one of its two handles in order to ensure it remained where I had set it. The normally heavy blade was lit up with a current of my provided chakra, Against the entire body of it the cyan visible chakra flowed along like the rushing river. Two foot long spikes of manifested chakra filled the twin identical holes just at the tip of the sword. I walked along, my body slightly sore from what I had been putting myself through. However I was not at all close to finished with my regimen. Most who looked upon me on a usual day would never had guessed I owned such a cherished blade, due to the fact I kept it tucked away within one of the two scrolls attached to my left hip. I did not visibly wear Hiramekarei as Togg-kun wore Samehada or Saiyuki, Kiba. This probably had to do with the fact that Hiramekarei was also known to be incredibly heavy. The weight was no physical toll on me, infact if anything it made training more of a challenge but during battle I also realized it slowed me down more than what was necessary, not to mention the acheing back problems.-……AAyaa…just a little more practice. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai stood at the thundergod gate, the time spent in the hospital was over and her chakra was slowly growing back but she did not really care about that. She was wearing a new outfit, something she planned on contining to wear as she grew up unlike some of her other ones. But common for Soudai, her mask, katana, and shuriken pouch were still there, there were only two things missing for her. The shuriken pouch did not go with the outfit too well, so she left it in her apartment. The other thing missing was her village headband, something that she always wore, when it fell off of her neck she was not focused on that, in all honesty she thought it was still on her neck. She noticed Ryu coming, quick enough her eyes were adverted down to the ground..She wanted to move away from the gate to avoid where Ryu would probably go to..But she felt like she would be more useful waiting for a enemy attack here at the gate, maybe she would fall in that battle.. Practice Pays Off! Hiramekarei is Activated! AzuresatoRyu: -I had noticed soudai upon walking in, I also noticed her eyes lower down in what I assumed to be shame. I felt she had displaced all emotions by now. The effects of that incident had left me, however for her I knew it would not be that easy. I also knew that coming to her and letting her know I had no ill feelings would only make things that much incredibly worse. Strange how things worked like that. I let the blade drop then out to the side and I turned from Soudai towards the right side. I looked down the path where newcomer’s came and I narrowed my eyes, focusing. The blade would begin to react while I pumped thirty five percent of my chakra deeply into the fiber of the sword. I lifted it to the side. From where the spikes were in the identical holes, Chakra began to form into something completely new. It grew and grew and grew until it had grown three or four times the size of myself and the blade. The shape of this manifested solified chakra took upon the shape of a massive hammer.- …..-I swung the blade and this new weapon elongated, the hammer lunged out to strike a tree completely down.- Hngh! NamikazeSoudai: She flinched, looking back up to see the explosion of sword agaisnt tree. Was this Ryu releasing her anger from the events of the last few days? She didn't blame her, had Soudai gotten injured as as jounin by some moody twit genin she too would be angry.. She sighed lightly, thinking onto her own sword..It was nothing special but was still a weapon, could still cut, she wanted a Yonshi7 blade in the future..But now her desires were mixed after the curse mark thing. AzuresatoRyu: -I whipped my arm back bringing the long hammer like aura along with the path of Hiramekarei. I focused consistently, making sure to keep the flow of the chakra stable. This blade was unlike Samehada when it came to chakra storage. His was crude and hungry for it each and every second of everyday, it was constantly unsatiable. Hiramekarei took my chakra in tandum, as I chose to give it to it and stored it away for use during battle. The immense amount within it could do far more than I was choosing to work with at this time. I threw the blade upwards and brought it down, the hammer above grew another two sizes, the bottom atleast nine foot wide and eighteen feet long. When it connected with the ground, a massive crater the same diameter of the bottom of the hammer was created before them. I felt myself smile beneathe my mask. Once the blade was filled to my liking The only thing I needed to do was manipulate the exertion.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai was thinking to say something about destroying the Yonshi Gate grounds, but it would have been months too late for that. Plenty of the shinobi in many different ranks used this area as their own personal training field, destroying trees, making the ground unsuitable for travelers to walk on, or smelly..She never saw anyone cleaning up around here or washing, some shinobi often are seen waking up here, like we wanted their odor to linger here while we did business and new people came. Soudai sat down, removing her katana and putting it into her lap, probably would have frighten someone who was keeping her on suicide watch, but it was just uncomfortable to sit with that katana poking like that. AzuresatoRyu: -I lifted the massive blade again with my right arm and I brought it back, the elongated chakra would soon enough when I removed focus begin to flicker. I turned, heading for the gate where I stood often to guard. I had exhausted atleast fifty three percent of my chakra to this training regimin and had to admit I probably should have taken things slower. I’d only just been given a small amount of chakra from Saiyuki the night in the hospital with Soudai and already I’d taken out almost half. There had to be another way to condense it, to keep it from taking so much or needing so much. If I used Hiramekarei without a way to do such a thing the battle would be over before I knew it. As I walked the blade reverted to its activated appearance, a fainted cyan glow. Nuetral.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai quickly stood up, holding her katana sheathed in her left hand, she begun walking away to a place where she would often times sit, alone. That might have seemed harsh but Soudai was not getting away from Ryu because she was angry, despite the whole hospital scene, but it was just..Too soon to act comfortable around her or people in general again, it seemed her defensive walls agaisnt opening up were built back twice as high. AzuresatoRyu: -I rose a brow slightly at the response to my arrival there. I noticed her leave from my side and I sighed again. The girl honestly couldn’t take forgivness.- …Soudai. Won’t you help me guard?...-I glanced to the empty spot beside myself then back to her. I wanted her to feel like she belonged, because she did. She was someone who meant a lot to me even if she didn’t allow me to show it.- ..Soudai come on, take a stance here. I promise If you don’t want to talk we really don’t have to.- NamikazeSoudai: "Yes sensei.." She said softly, she took it more like a command than a request, perhaps that was the only way you were going to get her to open up. Soudai slowly walked back over, keeping her eyes down, she was not a fan of the major chakra draining Yonshi7 swords, the event with Ink using his sword agaisnt her was so invading of her body..But it had to be done. She stood next to Ryu, rubbing her right arm with her other hand, keeping her eyes down. AzuresatoRyu: --I nodded and looked ahead, glad the girl took the spot. I lowered my blade, finally It would see Hiramekarei calmed itself. The sheen of cyan chakra faded completely only leaving the untouched sacred blade.- aayaa….Wow what a work out!!~ -I let out a cheer-filled happy laughter. Perhaps to lightning things up around myself.-..heehee!!!~-I did not direct anything I said now to anyone. My left hand reached for my pack at my right hip, I removed a roll of bandages.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai didn't smile from Ryu's outbursts, she continued to look down, it seemed nothing would pull her out of her depression. Soudai had only tried ice cream once and alcohal once, both at the same time, that sake ice cream lead to a night of herself completely being different and sometimes that was a good change of pace for people. Both of those things people have turned to for comfort in times of depression, Soudai didn't know that, she didn't know how to cheer up, so she continued to be shrouded in personal darkness. The katana had made it back to her side, before the incident she was planning on getting training in swordmanship and kenjutsu from Ink-sensei, not that was something that would have made her happy, but she didn't feel like training anymore.. Category:casual Category:Training